emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8494 (4th June 2019)
Plot Robert continues to try to persuade Victoria to have an abortion but Victoria is adamant she's keeping the baby. As Harriet goes over funeral preparations with the Dingles, Sam is put out to learn Lisa wanted to be cremated rather than buried next to Butch and Ben. Robert continues to try to push Victoria into having an abortion, even going so far as to tell his sister that she'll remember the attack every time she sees her baby which disgusts Aaron and causes Victoria to storm out. Harriet stares at the text from Will. Jamie tries to convince Andrea to relocate to Emmerdale. As Lisa won't have a grave that her loved ones can visit, Sam suggests they could put up a plaque in her memory instead but Charity states Lisa didn't want that. When Brenda picks up on a change in Victoria's coffee order, Victoria realise she won't be able to keep the pregnancy a secret much longer. Leyla and David fear Jacob will fail all his exams due to the situation with Maya so they propose he writes to the exam board. An irate Jacob suggests he could write about how his dad got the woman he loves arrested or that his mother tried to kill her. He also brings up Tracy's abortion which leaves Leyla questioning where her little boy has gone. Matty spots Victoria standing outside Keepers Cottage so confronts her about ignoring his and Ellis' calls. A distressed Victoria states she's been busy. She apologises to Matty for what she said before she left then runs towards Robert and breaks down in her brother's arms. Alone at Wishing Well Cottage, a tearful Sam stares at a photo of Lisa. His moment of grief is disturbed when Charity appears and asks for the photo as it's the one Belle has chosen for the funeral. Victoria explains to Robert that she's been thinking about their mum and dad and what they'd say about the situation. Robert insists they'd be telling him to look after her, but they'd also want him to ask her if she's sure about keeping the baby. When Victoria explains she's always dreamed of getting a positive pregnancy test, Robert reminds her this won't be her only chance to have a baby. Victoria know that but she states it is a chance, and despite the horrible thing that happened to her, something good has come out of it. Victoria acknowledges what happened will never go away if she has the baby so Robert again urges her to reconsider having an abortion which results in Victoria storming off. Andrea wonders what she's going to do for work if she moves to the village so Jamie introduces her to Megan and suggests she could help out at Take A Vow. Marlon, Matty and Ellis worry about Victoria's odd behaviour so Marlon heads off to speak to her. Harriet realises Laurel fancies Jai. Laurel admits they sort of kissed so Harriet demands all the details. As Laurel and Harriet exit the Café, Laurel tells Harriet that she's the one who's kissing the wrong man, which is overheard by Dawn. After Kim and Andrea agree to start again, Jamie asks if he, Andrea and Millie can stay at Home Farm. A delighted Kim agrees although her delight soon turns to horror when she learns Andrea is going to be working with Megan. Marlon finds Victoria at the Footbridge and instantly realises there's something very wrong. Victoria orders Marlon to leave her alone although Marlon suggests he listens to her instead. Marlon encourages Victoria to tell him what's wrong so Victoria blurts out she was raped. Robert is convinced that having the baby will ruin Victoria's life. When Aaron suggests it could be a good having another child around, Robert questions if Aaron is that desperate for a baby. An infuriated Aaron orders Robert not to dare twist this situation although Robert comments the only thing that's twisted is the thing growing inside Victoria and labels it as a child of a monster. A taken aback Aaron questions if he thinks that about him too... Cast Regular cast *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Millie Tate - Willow Bell *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Kim Tate - Claire King Guest cast None. Locations *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Exterior *The Woolpack - Bar *Farrers Barn - Kitchen and living room *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Front garden *Church Lane car park *Footbridge Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes